


A Reunion at Haven

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Reunions, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Eve Trevelyan is reunited with her brother Rickard after twenty years.
Series: The Eye of the Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097253
Kudos: 2





	A Reunion at Haven

Eve pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders as her boots crunched through the snow. The people of Haven stared after her, their eyes full of awe, and she caught the occasional whisper of “Herald” as she walked past. _Stop it, all of you! I’m no one special!_ Summoning all of her self-control, she managed to resist the urge to shout at one woman who actually kneeled on the icy grass. Had everyone lost their minds? _At least they don’t want to kill me anymore_ , she thought with a mirthless laugh. 

The strange mark on her hand pulsed, and a small cluster of green sparks danced in the sunshine. She paused in her tracks and stared at the mark in fascination. _The Anchor_ , that was what Solas had called it. But what was it, exactly? What could it do? The mysterious elf must have some answers, she decided, and besides she enjoyed talking to him. His stories of the Fade were interesting and he didn’t seem to revere her at all. Spending time with him would be a welcome relief. Her mind made up, she set off in the direction of the apothecary’s hut.

“Excuse me?” 

She turned to face the speaker, barely suppressing a sigh of exasperation. Somebody else wanting the Herald of Andraste’s blessing, no doubt. But the man who stood before her was not who she was expecting to see.

“Maker’s hairy balls,” he breathed. “It is you. Evie.”

She felt as if she were eight years old again and looking into her father’s face on the day she left for the Circle. The blonde hair and piercing green eyes were a perfect match for Bann Eduard Trevelyan. But no, that wasn’t right. Bann Eduard Trevelyan wouldn’t have used language like that. She let her gaze travel to the flaming sword on the man’s breastplate. Her father had never been a Templar. On top of that, he would have aged twenty years by now. Then who-

“You don’t recognise me, do you?” The Templar’s face dropped in disappointment. “I gave you my teddy bear. His name was Ser Tedsworth. You must remember him?” A lock of hair fell forwards over his eyes, and he flipped it back into place with an annoyed and curiously familiar gesture.

“Ricky!”

“Nobody’s called me that for a very long time.” Rickard Trevelyan grinned down at her and then laughed as she launched herself at him. “It’s good to see you, little sis,” he murmured, hugging her tightly.

His arms were strong, comforting. They made her feel safe, just like they had when she was a little girl. He even smelled the same. Elfroot and embrium soap, leather, and just a hint of sweat. There was something else, though. Something metallic and yet also musty. Something old, far older than she could ever imagine.

 _Lyrium._ Questions ran through her mind, clamouring to be asked, but she pushed them aside. They could wait. She had found her brother again. Perhaps something good had come out of all this Herald business after all.


End file.
